1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the mounting of a radar speed monitor on a motorcycle, and in particular to a mounting on which the monitor can be readily mounted and removed, and also to a motorcycle incorporating a mounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radar speed monitors are readily mounted, and used, on motor cars and similar vehicles, but hitherto such monitors have not been usable on motorcycles. It is desirable that the speed monitors be changeable or transferrable between car and motorcycle.
Typical of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,859 which illustrates the use of a radar unit in an automobile; however, there is no art known to the Applicant where a radar unit has been mounted on a motorcycle and yet, for traffic purposes, motorcycle usage by police officers is more desirable in many instances due to greater mobility.